


Muffin Blues

by turante



Category: Smallville
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: If only muffins could talk... (Muffin POV)





	Muffin Blues

I can do nothing but stay still and watch silently as he grabs the chocolate muffin next to me and bites and chews it.

“Funny,” he says, “what’s this original taste, Lex? A secret ingredient, maybe?” then he guesses, “cinnamon?”

I’d like to warn him it’s kryptonite, but I’m only a muffin you made after Martha’s recipe.

You shrug. “It’s a secret, right?” you explain, leaning over lo lick the left corner of his mouth clean from crumbs.

I sigh as I feel your hand linger over me. I’ll be the next one.

My raisins won’t save me this time.


End file.
